Blue moon
by Marlo27
Summary: Just another of those 'Edward left Bella in new moon story's' Basically Bella has a new family who drink animals but she doesn't, she always slips and has no self control, The Cullen's come back and all hell breaks loose, really not good at summaries!


**I don't own anything unfortunately:(** **Stephanie Meyer owns all! I'm just playing around with them (I own some characters though haha! This applys for the rest of the book!**

* * *

><p>"Bella, Robby would you get a bloody move on already! We're going to end up being late!, wouldn't that be a good start to a new school?" I sighed, school. A brand new temptation for me, just great, bloody fantastic. Bloody-being the operative word here. Why couldn't I stay her with Robby? Forget the world, forget the temptations, just me and Robby in a world of our own.<p>

"I don't want to go to school" I whined. His reply was to press a searing kiss to my parted lips. "Neither me Bella, neither me but we agreed to go and now we have to live with those consequences." I smiled at him, eyes alight. I loved him. I loved his thoughtfulness. I loved his caring nature. I loved his strong English accent. I loved him full stop.

"Hurry up!" Camila shouted from downstairs. We both sighed, grabbed each others hands and walked out of the bedroom door. We ran downstairs, hands still entwined, hair flying in all directions. We were in front of our family in a matter of seconds. "Finally!" Came Emma's irritated voice. I just smiled at her and walked straight out the front door. I got in my midnight blue Mercedes. Robbie sliding in next to me, our hands only separating for a second before they were joined again. Where they belonged.

The car journey was short, the tree's becoming a blur as we raced through the winding streets and narrow paths. I loved speed, it was so exhilarating.

When we arrived the scent hit me like a tonne of bricks. Blood, fresh, rich, heavenly blood. My mouth pooled with venom, eyes darkening to black endless tunnels, my hands twitched with the thought of the hunt. I needed this, needed it. My hands searched frantically for the door handle, the desire to hunt so strong in my mind. A calming hand settled on my arm. I looked up to see Robby's worried eyes on me. "Please" it was more a hiss then a plead. A shake of the head was all I got from him. "I'm so hungry, please" another shake of the head, sympathetic eyes searching mine. I growled. I didn't actually mean to, it just came out, a low and vicious. My hand went back to the handle, yanking it open. Splintering plastic all over the seat. I lunged out of the door and smashed straight into a wall, it didn't hurt or anything but it caused me to stagger back a few feet causing my back to hit the side of the car. I looked up to realise it wasn't a wall at all, but the rest of my family, blocking me from getting my prey. My food. I growled in frustration. How could they, my family hold me back from getting something that I so desperately wanted, so desperately needed? Coby and Josh took a step forward, initially shielding the girls if I were to attempt to get past them. "Move. Now" I snarled. Josh's eyes widened slightly at the ferocity in my voice. Coby stepped forward another step, practically nose to nose with me, his golden eyes boring holes into mine. "I need you to calm down Bella, block the smell out, do what you have to do. Then I want you to go around to the other side of the car and let Robby drive you home." I sighed, slumping in defeat. Walking around to the other side of the car I felt betrayed, how could they deny me that? I sat in the car, turning away from their pitiful stares. I heard Coby mumble "Take her home Robby, do what you have to do, you know how she's going to be in a little while, we'll stay here, take care of her for me." I blocked him out, I couldn't stand to hear him talk about me that way, I hated the hurt in his voice, I was a monster.

A tap on my arm brought me out of my thoughts. "Bella hunny, we're home" I nodded, not wanting to do anything else. I was so disgusted with myself. I nearly went after a group of humans. A whole group of them, exposing what we were and endangering everyone. Not just my family. But Everyone. Growling at Robby? The only man I have trusted after- gulp _Edward_. Growling at my family? What got into me? I really was a monster. "Bella, It's alright, you didn't hurt anyone" was Robby's way of trying to make me feel better? "Alright? Alright? Are you joking, because that isn't funny! How can you stand there and look at me as if I'm not a monster, when I clearly am. I'm disgusting Robby, a foul creature who kills because I can't control my blood lust! Revolting!" Why isn't he running? He should be running! "Bella stop, calm down, you are not a monster. You can never be a monster, do you understand? You get used to the smell of blood eventually." He just isn't getting it is he? "That's just it Robby! I don't think I can ever get over this, you, Emma and Josh are so much younger then I am, yet you haven't slipped up once, you were able to be in that parking lot without going crazy for blood. Me? I'm older. I've slipped up more times then anyone can even begin to count and I'm the one who nearly exposes us all! I can't do this Robby I can't!" I started breaking down in tearless sobs.


End file.
